Hot Days
by blusky07
Summary: Roxas and his sister Namine are leaving thier old town and Roxas wont miss it one bit.He moves into twilight town but doesnt know what to expect.Will this change be the party of his life?or miserable then the last?Akuroku.ofcourse i dont own kingdomhearts
1. moving in

Edit:i had to fix a mistake / sorry my first time uplaoding a story on here. The first chapter is a little bit choppy but later chapters will hopefully be better.

"Aw come on Roxas, it will be fun!" Namine said as we walked down the street together headed towards Olette's house.

"Well I guess I can just get this day over with then we finally get to move! I mean uh-"

I was cut off when my sister started rambling on again about how _fun_ this day was going to be and how she said I should enjoy it because I was going to miss everybody and this town.

_Boohoo. Yeah right, I hate this town, it sucks Iv'e been getting in trouble a lot at school and school hours are from six in the morning till four in the afternoon. I have only three best friends who ignore me half the time and everybody makes fun of how emo I am. Why?! I don't look emo one bit! Blonde hair (not black) I don't wear dark clothes. Sure I'm quite but what is there to talk about? Its not like I cut myself-_

"Hey are you listening to me at all? You were day dreaming again. I said Olette is going to be upset. We didn't get her a good-bye gift. She doesn't want to forget us and I'm sure you wouldn't want to forget her either, right?"

_Blah blah blah…right? Yeah sure…what ever._

"Roxas?"

I dashed off not listening to a word she was saying to me.

"Hey! Get back here or else!"

I ran down the street as fast as I could but was tugged backwards by my hood. Namine caught up to me and I was tackled to the ground.

_Damn she's fast. Sure she runs everyday for track but I never would've thought she was __that __fast._

"Now were going to Olettes whether you want to or not because I said so, so don't try arguing with me. I am older and I will beat you until you bleed to death. Now get up. I don't want to be late or else Hayner and Pence will beat the crap out of me. If they beat the crap out of me, you get the crap beaten out of you. Got that? It's supposed to be a surprise to for Setzer's eighteenth birthday. So I don't want to here complain-"

Blah blah blah blah…oh my god I can't take this anymore! I wish I were at my new house already where I can have new friends, a new house rather then the crappy one we have right now and a brand new life. Hm I wonder who would be my friends? Instead I'm stuck here with my sister who never knows when to shut up and I have to go to a lame-ass party with friends I don't care for anymore. All right, mine as well get this over with.

I picked myself up from the ground while I started heading for Olette's once again when Namine just stared at me like she had just seen a ghost.

"Well are you coming?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Y-yeah of course!" she replied grabbing my hand tightly while we walked into a nearby store so we could pick up a couple of presents for our so-called _friends_. At least that's what Namine called them.

We finally arrived at Olettes house after constant fighting between the two of us and hid quickly knowing that Setzer was bound to show up, soon to be surprised.

A couple of minutes later after much chattering between the girls and guys who were so thrilled that Setzer was going to be here, a voice spoke up.

"Setzers here! Everybody hide!" Of course it was Olette but I couldn't tell because the voice sounded to masculine to be hers.

_Maybe she has a cold or something. _I thought to myself as I hid behind the nearest chair. Not much of a hiding spot but it didn't matter.

I heard a Ding Dong…click!

The door was swung open and the lights were turned on while everybody shouted "surprise!"

Yay! Surprise! It's your eighteenth birthday and parties are for people younger then you! Whoop- dee-frikin- doo! I smirked at myself for thinking that while a little girl had seemed to be watching my expression change oddly to her. She giggled and walked off to grab a drink from the refrigerator.

I sat on the couch depressed. Man this party was so boring. A boy with grayish hair walked by.

Wow. How does a kid that young have such gray hair? Is that even possible? Maybe he dyed it or he was born with gray hair.

I didn't bother getting up and greeting people like Namine told me to do, so I sat there thinking to myself why did I think today was going to be that bad? It actually seemed sort of…fun. Ew I cant believe I just agreed with my sister.

I dose off thinking how much fun tomorrow is going to be. It's the day I leave Hollow Bastion and move to Twilight Town!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ahhhh!!" I fell off my bed wide awake listening to my alarm clock go off telling me its time to get ready. As I got off the floor I realized I wasn't at where I had fallen asleep the night before.

Wait…weren't my sister and me at Olette's house? I must have dosed off, but how did I get here?

I had gotten dressed, brushed my teeth, left my hair the way it was and got down stairs to where I found Namine eating breakfast.

"Hey Nam. Can you make me some breakfast please?"

"No make your own god damn breakfast. I am NOT your servant." She had a familiar grin on her face I didn't like one bit. I gave her those big round eyes I knew she couldn't resist. Well at least I thought she would fall for it.

"Pllllleeeeeaaaasssseeee! I'm huuunnnnnggggrrryyy!"

"Alright, alright, just stop whining, jeez."

As I ate my breakfast, which wasn't to bad considering Nam made me some waffles, I thought about what my new house and school would look like. I was so happy that I get to see it today.

"Whatchya thinking about Rox?"

"Huh?"

"You looked like you were day dreaming. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing really, just about the new house."

"That reminds me! We have to get going. Grab your stuff. Mom will be dropping us off at the new house, and then we can unpack and get ready for tomorrow. I can't wait to meet new people and friends!" Namine got up and shook me from behind on the shoulders.

"Oh yeah… Namine, how did you get me home last night from the party? I'm kinda heavy and figured that you probably couldn't try to get me home with out dropping me at least once. Did someone else carry me? Oh my god…don't tell me it was a cute looking guy!" I blushed hard considering I was really into guys rather then girls. Yeah, go ahead and call me a fag.

"Actually it was." Namine blushed a little just thinking about him but I was going to make fun of my little sister. "His name is Riku and he was a really nice guy. I don't think you know him but he has really bright green eyes and gray hair. He told me that he lives in Twilight Town and was really good friends with Setzer or something. He seemed kind of gay but don't get your hopes up. He probably has a boyfriend already considering the fact that he didn't look to interested in you at all."

"Yeah your probably right. I think I know who you're talking about though. When I was sitting down I noticed him walk by. He's not really my type."

"You have a type Rox? How come I didn't know this?" Nam had another one of those evil looking grins plastered on her face. I wanted to slap it right off of her but I couldn't because I was starting to get embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks burning like crazy too.

"Shut up. Your making me embarrassed" I said in one of the lowest voices I've ever spoken but I know she heard me.

"Oh look at that! Moms here. Better get your stuff quick Rox before mommy gets angry with you!" Namine hummed this while slamming the door shut leaving me to get all the bags.

Man I'm not gonna be able to carry all this! Its heavy!! errgg!!

I finally got everything packed and hopped into the back seat, and we were on our way. Nobody was really talking because mom was on the cell phone talking to dad and Nam had been drawing in her sketchbook. I don't know how she could do that with us hitting bumps every five seconds making it hard for her but hey, she's a good drawer. As for me, I was listening to my ipod.

We finally arrived at our new house. Just Namine and me would be living here and it was going to be great, I could tell already.

It was so beautiful though. The house was a light brown, almost tan looking with shutter that were a darker shade of brown. The neighbor's houses looked nice as well giving off the town a warm feeling that gave me butterflies in my stomach.

Wow this is so pretty. Where's Nam?

I turned around and realized Namine had already stepped inside rushing to pick her room first.

I walked in after saying bye to mom and noticed that the house was a two-story house. The living room and kitchen were downstairs while three bedrooms were upstairs. Namine had picked the biggest room out of all three but I didn't care. I just wanted one that looked nice and could keep my worthless junk inside. The room I picked had been on the left side of the house with a window to look out of. My room was quite big enough for me and I loved how sunny it was in here. I could watch the sun all day outside my window but I had to unpack.

After unpacking everything, it was around dinnertime and I could see the sun going down rather quickly now. I helped Namine make some dinner for just us two and after we finished I was getting tired. The sun had fallen and I climbed into my bed that I put right under my window as I looked up at the stars drifting off to sleep.


	2. new friend

_Okay! second chapter! sorry for the wait! and also the somewhat bad language in this chapter...but thats why its rated M just in case._

_i forgot to mention what the different syles of writing were... ITALICRoxas' thoughts _REGULARtalking or actions...lol basically w/e roxas isnt thinking o0o0o0o0o0o0opage break and time travel! yay!

_Disclaimer:kingdom hearts of course!_

_Warnings:Language? not alot..._

_Enjoy!_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Bzzzz bzzzz bzzz_

_Bzzzz bzzzz bzzz!_

"Ahh!" I tumbled out of the covers onto the cold floor leaving my nice warm blanket aside. I hit with a loud thud and the buzzing noise of my cell phone.

I yawned.

"-ello? Who's this?" I asked tired and annoyed.

"Hey Roxy-poo! It's Namine silly goose!" Namine said sounding more hyper then usual.

"Namine? Where are you? Are you at school already? Wait…"

_Shit! I have school today! I totally forgot! Oh my god, what time is it! Oh, thank god only… 7 o clock! Shit! Shit! Shit! I only have like ten minutes to get ready!_

Hanging the phone up immediately with out finishing my sentence, I put on some comfortable fitting clothes, headed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, got my back pack, and didn't even bother grabbing anything to eat on my way out closing the door behind me.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Walking down the street at a very fast pace, it hit like ten tons of bricks. I had no idea where the school was and didn't know my way around town at all. Setting my book bag on the ground I pulled my phone out of my pocket just like this morning and called Namine back.

"So Roxy… you decided to call me back after totally not giving me a reason as to why you hung up in the first place…that's cool I totally understand."

"Hey Nam, sorry about that. I forgot about school and I had to get ready and you know how hard it is for me to get out of bed and get ready. And now I'm gonna be late because school starts at exactly 7:30 and I have no clue where I'm goi-"

"Calm down Roxas just go straight on Paopu Avenue and once you're up there, make a left. You can't miss it from there."

Namine had hung up.

Making my way up the street, basically running, I ran into a small boy with a skateboard. He was absolutely adorable and I needed a faster way to get to school.

"Hey little guy. Can I uhh…borrow your skateboard? I'll give it back later today! Thanks little guy!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

"Well, I guess I'm finally here." I murmured to myself looking at the main entrance of the school. I watched other students saying their goodbyes to their parents, others talking on their phones, gossiping with their friends, but one thing that caught my eye was a group of people skateboarding.

_Man, I love skate boarding! To bad the bells going to ring any second now._

About two seconds after I thought that, the bell went off and students were rushing into the school. _Not very quickly though because who actually wanted to go to school this early in the morning?! Not me!_

_Okay lets see here…main entrance. Namine told me to walk straight until I saw a door on my right. That should be my first class, which is…_

Pulling out my schedule for today I saw that I had science first period. Great. Big explosions in the morning. Walking into the room I saw that he had my name written on a piece of paper sitting on a desk in the middle of the classroom. Looking around for a while, I decided to sit down and pulled out a brand new pencil, because that's all I really needed for the first day of school, right?

_Man, I am such a nerd. Nobodies even here yet accept me and some old dude writing on the board. Oh wait, that's probably my science teacher getting ready to start class. Well, he's not that old, just has really long hair._

"So you must be the new student, Roxas."

'_Oh the teacher is talking to me'_ I thought. _'Well duh. There's no one else in here!'_

"My class seemed so excited to here that they are getting a new classmate."

"Cool. Maybe I'll end up making more friends then I thought." I had to smile at that comment I made to him. Its not everyday you here that! Kids wanting a new classmate they don't even know yet.

He chuckled a bit then stopped writing on the board to face me and stated, "by the way, I'm your new science teacher, Vexen. It's very nice to meet you and I'm sure you will love this class. It gets very interesting with all the chemicals and math that goes along with it."

"Joy" I said.

_Whoops… didn't really mean to say that out loud._ He just gave me a funny look then laughed a bit once again. I guess he thought I was joking again.

Sooner or later, the class started filling up with other students and they took their seats like they always did everyday. Most of them looked so tired though. Probably from the lack of sleep. Some actually did have their heads down on their desks sleeping away.

"Good morning students! Hope your weekend was just fabulous. As you all have probably noticed already, we have a new student. His name is Roxas and we have already spoken to each other and he has a very funny sense of humor. I want you all to make him feel at home here in the lab. Not that you guys actually live here but you get my drift."

Turning half way around in my seat I quickly waved to the class then waited for Vexen to give out the work.

"Today class we are making chemical reactions," Vexen stated.

"Cool! So we like get to make things explode?" someone yelled from the back of the room.

Vexen gave a hard glare that seemed to be fixed on the one who gave that comment. "No Axel. We freeze things today! Everybody put on some of these rubber gloves and find someone to pair up with."

While everybody seemed to be trying to find a partner, I got up and slipped one a pair of gloves and walked over to Mr.Vexen.

"Umm Mr.Vexen? Who can I partner up with?"

_Wow Roxas you sound like a child! You should have just asked somebody!_

"Oh! Roxas! I'm sorry. Mr. Axel! Would you please partner up with Roxas over hear? Im sure you could learn a couple things from him like manners?"

"Uhh sure why not? Come on Roxas! This should be fun!" Axel said.

Pulling me over to where he already had the test tubes and things set up, we had some time to talk be for Vexen was ready to teach us how to begin.

"So uuuh Axel? Right?" I asked.

"That's my name! Got it memorized?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah. So you don't have any good friends in this class either?"

"Well I do have two friends in here." He said giving this funny looking smirk on his face directly at me.

"Oh let me guess. They partnered up with each other leaving poor old you by yourself," I said crossing my arms and returning the smirk.

"Well actually one of my friends is over there," He said pointing to a skinny figure with blonde hair. It kind of looked like his hair was styled as a Mohawk but it seemed to fit his figure. He looked so adorable. It's so hard to believe him and Axel are actually friends at all. Well Axel isn't adorable but he wasn't bad looking. _Axel's more muscular but very skinny in the waist. He's also very tall for his age and cold pass as a twenty year old. His bright red hair sticks out in every direction possible but fits his personality very well. I also forgot to mention those weird shape tattoos under his eyes. They almost look like little upside down triangles under his eyes. Oh yeah and his eyes were a beautiful shade of green…_

"Yeah Demyx is quite the character. Hey…"

Just then I noticed I was staring right at him and he seemed to notice it to.

"Were you even listening to me? Well anyway, that's Demyx over there. He's really cool and plays the guitar."

"Who's your other friend?" I asked noticing that he never mentioned the other person's name.

Axel seemed to have rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah about him…I don't know if he's really my friend. I want to be his but he just never seems to listen to a word I'm saying and stares off into space."

"Really? What a jerk. He doesn't seem like a very nice friend at all." I said. "Where is he at?

" Well actually I think he's pretty cool. I love his hair and he always seems so out of it most of the time. I think he just likes staring at my drop dead gorgeous body." Giving that evil grin of his once again it hit me. It hit me really hard like a brick.

"Hey! You're talking about me!" I chuckled. Shoving him off his seat he fell and was laughing pretty hard even after the hard fall.

_Oh my god. He's talking about me? He wants to be my friend? He saw me checking him out?! Wait… I wasn't checking him out._

"So you were staring at my nicely shaped body," he said getting up to shake his butt at me.

"N-no! No I wasn't! I was listening to what you were saying to me!"

_Dammit. I know he can tell I'm lying. I can feel my face burning up! Crap._

"Calm down Rox. So how about it? We friends?"

Right when I was about to answer his question, Vexen started his lesson.

_I guess our friendship could wait. I don't really know Axel that well anyway._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

After class was over I grabbed my books and was headed for the door when something or someone grabbed the back of my shirt.

"And where do you think your going?" It was Axel of course.

"Umm English?" I answered back.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch today? They aren't as scary as me so don't worry." He asked in a very high-pitched voice. I think he was just messing around though. At first I thought his voice was cracking but then he flipped his hair at me. _Yea…defiantly messing around._

"Umm sure? As long as you stop sounding like a teenage girl" I answered again chuckling a bit.

"Okay! See yah then!" He said as he skipped off to his next class, which was probably math.

_He is one strange kid_ I thought. _He sure is fun to hang around with though. Maybe things arent turning out as bad as I thought they would._

_Next up, English._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_thats it for now! Tata!_


	3. perfect

"Hey everybody

"Hey everybody! I'd like you all to meet Roxas." It was now the middle of the day where I could just sit back and relax and enjoy my sandwich that my sister had made. The rest of my classes after science weren't so bad. I had Mr. Saix as my English teacher, Mrs. Larxene for math, and Mr. Lex as my history teacher. It wasn't to bad and the only classes I had left were choir and gym then back home to do boring homework.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

While I was busy day dreaming about my day so far, we all got up from the table we currently were sitting in and got in line to order our lunch. I still haven't met them yet.

Axel was busy talking to one of his blonde friends when I came back to reality when I realized someone had said my name. Axel shuffled my hair and started talking. It was something about a guitar.

"Do you play?" I asked in curiosity.

"What?" Axel asked me as he grabbed a cup of jell-o from the women that was standing behind the counter.

"Do you play the guitar?" I asked again.

"Oh! Yeah I do actually. Not well though. I'm still learning basic stuff like chords and how to strum with out looking down instead of looking at the neck of the guitar. It's easier said then done. So Roxas, do you play an instrument?"

I had to think for a moment then realized I haven't played in a long time. "Well I used to play drums a few years ago."

Walking back to our seats with the others, I pushed my books to the end of the table to give myself elbowroom and let Axel sit down next to me in the opposite chair.

"I haven't picked up my drumsticks for ages though. I'm more into singing now." I blushed a bit noticing how stupid I sounded.

"Hey, no need to blush its cool. I sing too, for the choir."

"You sing for the choir too?" I laughed out. Axel? Singing? Hahahah!! That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of!"

"Hey! Why are you still laughing? It's not that funny that I'm in the choir is it? To tell you the truth, I'm not half bad. I Bet I'm better then you short stuff!" Axel poked my chest and quickly took a bite of his sandwich he grabbed and chugged down some water.

"Well we'll see about that. Next period that is." Taking a bite of my sandwich, I poked Axel back and he just gave me one of those grins. Axel's friends took the nearby seats around us and started chatting about what ever came to their minds.

"So, Roxas, right? The name is Demyx. Lets see… I play the sitar, I love the beach, I'm gay… literally, and I love food," The blonde, Mohawked boy sitting across from Axel said.

"Nice to meet you Dem." I said as I took another bite out of the sandwich.

"Cool! I really like the nickname you came up with for me. No one has ever called me that before. I think were gonna be great friends Roxy. And you don't mind me being gay, right?"

"Of course I don't Dem. I'm gay myself as well." I said looking at the expressions of everybody else sitting at the table. Axel was in his own little world until he heard this information, and everybody else I didn't know seemed to be shocked as well with uneasy looks on their faces. At that point some short bluish gray haired guy that happened to be sitting across from me spit his chocolate milkshake all over.

"What?" I questioned before taking another big bite of the sandwich that was almost gone.

"Nothing. We just don't see you as the type that would be…you know." Axel stated unable to finish his sentence and expecting me to already know what he was saying.

"Gay?" I said finishing his sentence. "Well maybe you shouldn't judge people."

"You know what? You're not a bad kid Roxas. Your pretty awesome and I think were going to be great friends." Axel said.

"So…you are going to introduce us, right?" One of Axel's friends spoke up that happened to be reading a very big intelligent book. This was the same guy that happened to spit his milk all over the place when he heard that I was gay.

"Oh! Right. This here is Roxas. He's my science buddy and is…cool. Haha. I really don't know what else to say considering that he's my new friend and all. Well Rox, This here" Axel pointed to the man that had his nose in a book. "Is Zexion. He's into reading more advanced stories and is getting like triple A's in Literacy unlike me of course. The blonde mohawked boy would be Demyx of course. He plays the sitar as you have heard, and he's been my best buddy since first grade. He's the one who is teaching me how to play the guitar. And then you have me! The crazy red headed maniac who sets things on fire, plays guitar, got these tattoos under my eyes when I was ten years old, hates to study, is a party animal, has the best friends ever and has to get up to throw the rest of my lunch away because I'm not hungry! Be right back."

"Wow, he's very talkative today," Demyx blurted out as we all laughed until Axel returned to the table.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

The rest of lunch went pretty well besides the fact that Demyx almost spit soda out of his nose from laughing to hard. I was lucky that he was able to control his laughter or else I would have been the one who would have gotten covered in snot and root beer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Over here Roxy!" Axel was sitting down in the choir room gesturing for me to come sit next to him before we started singing.

"Don't call me that please," I asked politely as I took the empty seat next to Axel. There happened to be no one in the room yet. He seemed to have a very questioning look on his face like he didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

"Call you what?" He now had one of those silly ass grins on his face and I knew now that he was messing with me.

"Roxy," I said in a murmured voice barely audible.

"What was that? I can hear you, you're mumbling," Axel said leaning closer. Way to close for comfort.

"Roxy," I said a bit louder that I knew he could hear.

By now, Axel's nose brushed my cheek lightly making my cheeks burn up feeling my palms get sweatier as each second past by.

"I still can't hear you," Axel whispered into my ear. I knew he heard what I said and now he was just teasing me. Of course I wasn't going to fall for any of his tricks so I played along.

"I said that when you call me Roxas, it sounds too silly and proper. I'd love it if you called me 'Roxy' instead. It sounds a lot more…" I turned my head and wiggled my nose against his. "Sexier," I finished. Axel lifted an eyebrow at me then put a finger to his lip, thinking.

"You can drop the act now. It doesn't seem to fit you either. Try being quieter and blush when you get embarrassed. That's what I like about you Roxy."

I blushed for about the third time today. _Wow. I'm a lot easier to read then I thought._

"I'll try my best. Oh hey. The teacher is here. Time to show off my skills."

"Good luck with that shorty," Axel ruffled my hair and sat up straighter in his chair.

"Well see." I gave him a smile and then class began.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So how was your first day at school?" Namine was making us something to eat while I lay down on my stomach on the couch doing some math homework.

"What are you, my mother now?" we both laughed. "It went pretty well. How about you? I didn't see you at all today."

"My day went well. I met some new friends. One was Kairi. She is so pretty and she has very cute brownish red hair even though its cut short. I met some kid named Sora and his best friend Riku,the one who we saw at the party. Sora kind of reminded me of you but he had brown spiky hair.

I was drawn back to when I lived in Hollow Bastion thinking about the boy at Olette's party. I didn't know Riku went to school here.

"So did you meet anyone?" I was brought out of my daydreaming and just shook my head.

"Yeah, some guy Axel, and his friends. I can't remember their names though."

"Well that's nice. Speaking of friends, Hayner called and asked if he could come and visit by dusk. He told me to tell you to meet him, Olette, and pence by the clock tower. They said they have a surprise for you.

_The clock tower? I haven't been there yet. Luckily I know where it's at though. Better get ready then! I can't wait, but I wonder what the surprise is…_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Bye Nam! See you later tonight!"

"Be careful! And don't go wandering off."

"Yes mother!" I yelled as I walked out the door giving her a thumbs up."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Shit! Roxas! I missed you so much man. You still remember your old pal Hayner right? Hope you didn't forget me yet."

"Of course I didn't forget you guys. I never could forget you. So what brings you here?" I scratched my head in confusion.

"We have a present to give you," Olette responded.

"Lets get to the top of the clock tower first though." Both Hayner and Pence agreed with Olette, and so I did too.

Climbing up the ladder with fears of falling wasn't a very bright idea for Pence but he managed to feel safer once we sat down right above the huge clock that hung right below us and two bells that hung above us on each side. Besides how windy it was, the scenery was something else. It was simply beautiful with many houses and small buildings below us and the ocean far off in the distance. The sky light was now at dusk and clouds were rolling in. The suns light reflected off the clouds giving them a yellowish look to them. The sky was many colors though, mostly yellow and purple, but beautifully mixed in just perfect. Yes. It was perfect.

"So? Present?" I asked eagerly.

Olette reached around to her purse and pulled out four bars of sea salt ice cream. "I thought that we should just relax and talk about anything before we must leave." Olette sat in between Hayner and me while Pence sat on the other end by Hayner.

"Thanks guys. You don't know how much this means to me. I miss you guys so much, but im glad were here right now." I smiled towards Hayner.

"That's not it Roxas. I, Hayner have decided that it would be best if you kept these in memory of us." Hayner pulled out a small red crystal ball. Of course! That tournament I won two years ago. We had gotten a trophy that had four different colored crystals that we all shared like we promised. Hayner got the red crystal; Pence got the green, Olette yellow and me…

Reaching into my pants pocket I pulled out my blue crystal holding it up to the sunlight.

"This ones yours now, just like the rest of them." They all passed their crystals over to me and I looked back at them noticing the small frown upon each one o their faces.

"Of course Ill see you guys soon, and if I don't, Ill always be thinking about you guys no matter how far away I am."

"Alright, stop getting all sappy on us," Hayner pronounced.

We laughed and I looked out onto the horizon again. "This place is perfect. Perfect.

* * *

Thank you for the comments! 3


	4. pool party

"Roxas.

Rooxxass.

ROXAS!" The teacher was now screaming my name when I lifted my head off my head off of my math book and glanced up at Miss Larxene as she gave me this wicked glare that could kill me if she really tried.

"Now Roxas, I expect you to pay attention in my class. You can sleep in another teachers classroom, but right now, I need you to fucking pay attention!" She slapped her hand down on my desk, which nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Sorry Miss. I didn't get good sleep," I weakly responded rubbing the crust forming around my eyes. I was lucky I didn't fall asleep considering Axel might make the whole lab explode or something. Demyx was acting crazier today then yesterday so it was also hard to sleep because of that too. Demyx is also in my English class but he sits on the other side of the room so I don't have to listen to him.

The bell suddenly rang and kids were basically sprinting to get out of Larxene's classroom.

"Don't forget you kids have a test tomorrow!" She yelled to the people who were rushing to get out. _Yay! Tomorrow's Friday and I get to sleep in and hang out all weekend with…my sister? Man, who am I supposed to hang out with this weekend?_

"Roxas!" At first I thought Larxene was yelling at me again but when I turned around I realized it was Demyx, Axel's best friend.

"Hey, what's up?" I said casually.

"Do you want to hang out with me, Axel and Zexion tomorrow? We can hang out at my place and go swimming!" He was begging.

"Uhh why not? I have nothing else better to do anyway."

"WHOOO! I gotta go tell Axel!" Demyx grabbed my hand and yanked me to where Axel's locker was where Axel happened to be turning the dial of his lock.

"Roxas is gonna hang out with us tomorrow at my place!" Demyx was as hyper as a rabbit on crack.

"We're hanging out friday?" Axel scratched his head in confusion, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Well I have nothing else better to do."

"Wow, talk about day shah voo." I said.

"What did I say?" Axel asked.

"I said the same exact thing when Demyx told me we were hanging out." I laughed then the two joined in.

"Well, Ill see you later Demyx," Axel said ignoring the fact that I was there.

"Hey! What about Roxas!" Demyx asked.

"I was gonna give him a special good bye." Axel leaned in, expecting him to kiss me on the cheek he turned to my ear and whispered, "Bye sexy." It gave me chills down my spine and my face was burning up like it always does whenever I'm nervous.

"B-b-bye," I said quietly as Axel walked in the opposite direction me and Demyx were walking.

"He likes you," Demyx blurted out.

"Wha-?" I gave Demyx a questioning look.

"Axel likes you. I can tell. And besides, he told me." Demyx started laughing.

My blush darkened. " I don't think so." I kept my eyes down at the tiled floor counting every step I took. "Besides, we basically just met."

"Yeah well, he's definitely falling head over heals for you." Demyx grinned.

"Suureee," I sarcastically replied.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Roxas! Get the hell up out of bed before you're late for school!" Namine screamed as I heard the front door slam shut leaving me by myself. Namine was always early to school so she can talk to some of her friends.

I rolled out of bed onto the floor as I crawled for my dresser to put some pants on. I was so glad it was Friday though because I was so tired of waking up early. I finally managed to put a shirt on and head out the door with a few books in my hand. I wasn't that hungry so I didn't eat anything for breakfast, and even if I did, I would be late for class.

It happened to be really hot outside today, but it was good for swimming. I then remembered that Demyx invited me over yesterday to go swimming and hang out with him, Zexion, and Axel.

Getting my books from my locker, I slammed it shut and saw Axel standing behind it grinning like he always does which practically gave me a heart attack.

"Jesus Christ Axel! You scared the shit out of me! Could you at least say 'hi' next time so I know you're there?"

"Sorry Roxas. And no cursing, there's children." Axel put his index finger to his parted lips and made a hushing sound.

"Axel, there is nobody here except you and me." I locked my locker.

"I know, I was talking about you. I consider you a child because you're so damn adorable!"

"The only child I see here is you. And you just cursed yourself." I bent down to pick up my science book.

"I am not a child! Unless you think I'm cute. And no I didn't curse, I meant it as a beavers dam, you know, the thing they live in."

The bell rang.

"Whatever, lets just get to science class."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"So, I'll meet you guys back at my house. Oh, and don't forget your bathing suits! It's such a good day to go swimming," Demyx called out to us as we all went our separate ways.

While I was walking down the street, the only thing I could think about was that crazy red head, Axel. I don't think I could ask for a better friend. He took me in when he barely even knew me, acts like he's known me forever; he's funny and not bad looking.

I got up to my front door and pulled out my key from my back pocket. Once I got inside I found out that Namine wasn't home so I ran up to my room to get changed into my swim trunks. They turned out to be a light blue color with white tropical flowers along the right side of them. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom closet and quickly glanced into my mirror to make sure I looked descent. I noticed that I've gotten a bit tanner rather then burned like usual. Its not like I was really trying to impress anyone at Demyx's house but at least I didn't look like crap.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Once I arrived at Demyx's front door, I knocked hard but no one answered. I knocked louder but there was still no answer.

"Watchya doin?" I nearly jumped out of my skin with a loud scream followed after it. I turned around quickly to find that Demyx was standing right behind me.

"Don't do that! You scared me half to death. And what's with your trunks. They're pink." By now I was laughing while Demyx just glared at me.

"I thought they looked okay. Besides, Zex likes them." Demyx gave me a pout and walked off yelling a 'come on'. I followed right behind him as we went around back to find that Zexion and Axel were there already. Zexion was reading a dictionary? And Axel was just about to dive in. I gave a small wave and turned to Demyx but before any words came out of my mouth, Demyx pushed me into the pool. Spitting water out when I returned to the surface, Axel yelled 'cannon ball' and chlorine was covering my eyes again making them itch and burn like crazy.

"Axel! Be more careful, you almost got my book wet!" Zexion yelled wiping the cover of his book off with a towel.

"Maybe you shouldn't read near the pool. Wait. Let me rephrase that. Maybe you shouldn't read at all."

"Yea Zex come on! Its no fun when you're just reading books all the time and never doing anything at all." Demyx was clinging onto Zexion's arm by now, dragging him up to the pool's edge. Zexion yelled a bit before it turned into silence as he was pushed in and held down by Axel who wasn't letting him up for air.

"Axel you're going to kill him! He needs to _breathe_!" Well, nobody _else_ spoke up so I did.

Axel did as he was told and Zexion came up gasping for air, and then slapped Axel across the face. Me and Demyx both made an _'ooo'_ sound considering it was in fact a very hard slap in the face.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

We eventually all were enjoying ourselves in the nice cool pool until Axel decided to dunk my head under when I was expecting it. At least he let me up for air.

"Zex? Can you give me a hand with the food?" Demyx yelled from the back door of his house as Zexion jumped out of the pool to grab some stuff from inside. As soon as they both went inside, Axel pushed me up against the side of the pool. The sun was bright as his red hair reflected brightly against his pale skin. His pale green eyes just stared down at my dark blue ones making it a very uncomfortable situation for me even to make a move.

"Finally! At least I've got you alone this time," Axel said leaning closer in to my face leaving the smallest space between the two of us.

* * *

Yes... cliff hanger because im a bitch ) atleast i was able to put this chapter up earlier!

Thank you for the reviews! much love


	5. shop until you drop

Sorry about the delay...well here it is

Disclaimer:Kingdom hearts isnt mine

Warnings: yummy yaoi and cursing

* * *

"What are you doing?" I scooted down trying to figure out if he was trying to really kiss me or was just being really friendly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Axel said leaning closer to my face once again. "Hey Roxas?" Axel asked seeming a bit sadder after he gave me a bit more space.

"Yeah?" I asked realizing he was backing up so I scooted back up and away from the side of the pool.

"Umm… do you like me?" Axel sounded really serious and looked like he was pleading.

"Yeah. Were friends aren't we?" Wow that was lame Roxas. Lame! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I put on a smile anyway.

Axel was about to say something when a crazy Mohawk boy followed by a dictionary lover coming out from the house cut him off. I laughed in my head but was crying at the same time because what was Axel going to say? Are we even friends or is he using me to get something or someone? I went under the water not wanting to hear what Demyx and Zexion were rambling on about considering that they had just ruined a moment.

"Oh! Zexy? Can you go get the forks and spoons? They're in the far left cabinet closest to the dishwasher. Ahh! I forgot ketchup! Zexy? Can you grab some ketchup too while your in there? Thanks. I don't know what I would do with out you!" Zexion just sighed while Demyx took a seat by the pool and put down a whole plate of hamburgers, fruit, and yummy pasta salad that Axel was basically drooling all over.

I returned to the surface finding out that Axel was getting out of the pool to get to the food first considering how hungry he must have gotten and grabbed a burger taking a giant bite out of one side making the rest of the stuff that was in the hamburger fall out of the other side. I laughed at the sight of this.

"Hey Roxas! Have some food. Help yourself to anything here or there is other stuff inside if you wan-"

"Demyx, I'm fine." No I wasn't. Axel makes me so confused!

"No your not." It was Axel. _How does he know?_

"I know." I stepped out of the pool and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. "I'm sorry Axel."

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked taking another huge bite of his freakishly large sandwich he made.

"I don't know what exactly but I just feel like I did something and owe you an apology."

"Don't sweat it Rox. Besides, I'll just get you back later." Axel winked.

I blushed and covered it up by drying my face off with the towel and hiding my face while I also dried my hair. _Why do I feel this way whenever he makes those comments?_

"Okkkaaaay? Did I miss something?"

Axel just gave one of those forced grins and told Dem not to worry about it.

"What ever. Last one in the pool gets pushed in!" Demyx said as me and Axel just stared at each other before Axel yelled back.

"Well that's kind of pointless considering your just going to get wet anyway." Axel and me both rolled our eyes at Demyx and were laughing. Right before Demyx jumped in though, Zexion caught him off guard.

"Ah, ah, ah, you have to wait one hour after you-" Zexion didn't get to finish though because Demyx "accidentally" fell backwards into the pool. We all laughed when Demyx came up out of the water. Even Zexion laughed.

* * *

"No and that's final! You can't make me go shopping with you no matter how hard you try. Good luck trying to get me to move from this spot because you're going to be here forever."

"I can't believe I agreed to go shopping with you." I had about five bags of clothing in one hand while the other hand was holding Namine's purse and some icecream.

"Come one Roxas, you cant spend one day of the weekend with your sister who even bought you your favorite ice cream?"

"And the same sister who is making me hold all of these items you bought in the previous stores we just visited. And the same sister who's dragging me to more stores that you said we would be in. And the same sister who is making me hold her purse. And!"

"Okay I get it! I promise though that we will leave soon after I buy you some clothes!" She took her purse from my hand and took out her wallet.

"I like that shirt better then the blue one. What do you think?" Namine asked me.

"It's a little tight around the neck." I felt like the shirt was strangling me so much that it was preventing me from getting air to my lungs. I was probably over exaggerating.

"Oh! Roxas! You have to try this tan one on for me! I just love the checkered design on it." Namine was right. I also liked it. _It wouldn't hurt to try one more on anyway._

"So how about we go buy you some new pairs of shorts for the summer?" Namine flipped open her purse again searching for her wallet.

"Its not that I don't appreciate you buying me all these clothes but… why are you buying me clothes?" I asked.

"Because Roxas." Namine paused when she pulled out her wallet and adding a 'aha!' before continuing. "Summer is just around the corner and your clothes are so blah that they are starting to make me gag." Namine was right again for the second time today. My clothes were starting to get a little… 'blah' as Namine would put it. And summer was also coming up. Just yesterday when I went over Demyx's house, that was officially the first day of June. The day Axel almost kissed me. Or at least that's what I thought he was trying to do. Just thinking about it made me uneasy.

Once we reached the next store Namine dragged me into, I started searching for clothes that caught my attention.

"Hey Roxas! What about this one?" Namine was holding up a pair of really short shorts that looked way to small for me unless she was trying to make me look like a teenage girl. Namine seemed to be laughing about my expression written on my face that just screamed the word 'no'.

I pulled a blue t-shirt out from the rack and checked the tag size that read large. It was a really nice shirt that was dark blue with white writing on the back that said 'darkness into dawn' which happened to be the name of this cool little clothing store. Even though I really wanted this shirt, I found that there were no more of these that were smaller then a large. I walked up to the counter and found that there was nobody to help me find a smaller size. As I hung my head low in disappointment, I ran into another body. Looking up, I realized that the person was in as much shock as I was. Brilliant green eyes pierced right through me and made me want to melt into a puddle of Roxas lemonade. I also realized his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, his sleeveless tee-shirt was a bright orange that had the words 'Darkness into dawn' written at the top with his name next to it, and his jeans were making his ass look so fucking hot. _Ew, I did not just think Axel's ass looks hot in those tight jeans!_

"Oh! Hey Roxas, what are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question."

"Oh I work here on weekends to earn some cash." Axel replied as he started walking back behind the counter top. After he jumped and swung around in the chair about two times, he rested his elbows up and rested his head in between his palms and just stared at me.

I laughed holding the shirt up to my stomach still trying to decide whether or not to buy this huge shirt or just leave it and forget about it. I wasn't much of a shopper anyway.

"You have a job? You almost fooled me for a second."

"Hey stop laughing at me! At least I have a job unlike you Mr. jobless." Axel leaned back into the chair and crossed his arms in success while I also had a smirk on my face that was identical to his.

"Wow, good comeback Axel. Oh and by the way I do have a job, so why don't you stop fooling around at your so called 'job' and help me find this shirt in a medium or a small." As I was looking through racks of clothing Axel leaped over the counter, brushed passed me and headed towards a rack that was in the far left corner of the store. He ended up going through about twenty clothes then finally pulled out the same shirt I had been holding in my hand, but the one he was holding, was in a size medium.

"Cool shirt by the way. I happen to have the same one but in red of course." Said Axel. "Hold on a second, I'll open up a dressing room for you, follow me." As I followed him back, I could not stop staring down at his ass. It was just so perfect for his perfect body that screamed 'fuck me please!' _What the hell am I saying! I don't think that about Axel. He's just a nice guy willing to be my friend and nothing more then that. Wow. Now I feel really depressed._ Thank god I looked up in time because right after I looked up, Axel had just turned around showing me that the door to the dressing room was open.

"Uhh… thanks," I said quickly and ran in to cover up in case he noticed me staring.

"No problem, just yell if you need anything, I'll be in the room right next to yours trying on clothes too. I found this wicked shirt in the back and wanted to try it on."

I shut the door and started hanging all the clothes I picked out on the wall when I heard Axel walk into the other room, and close the door. The wall was only so thin, that I could here him removing his shirt see his goofy looking shoes through the opening at the bottom between the floor and wall. I started removing my shirt when I heard Axel yell "Whoa!" I jumped so high that I fell backwards with my shirt still half way over my head so I couldn't see anything and bumped my head on the door handle.

"Roxas?" I head Axel asked curiously. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." I said back continuing to remove my shirt and got up off the floor.

"I found these sexy looking jeans! I'm trying these on too." _All that for the bruise that's developing on my head!? Owww my head hurts. At least the shirt fits_. I decided to look down and could see Axel drop his pants to the floor as he stepped out of them and to try on the pair he just found. _Man his legs are- ugh. Stop thinking dirty thoughts about being in the same dressing room as Axel_. I blushed just thinking about it.

"You're buying all of that?" I stepped up to the counter to pay for only four shirts, one pair of shorts, two pairs of swim trunks, and a checkered wristband.

"Why not Namine? I'm not making you pay for these too." I asked as I handed the money to Axel.

"I don't know, this is a lot for only going into one store." Me being Roxas, I decide to change the topic.

"Oh, this is my friend Axel by the way. Axel this is my sister Namine. She's a bitch." Axel laughed. Namine elbowed me in the ribs.

"I'm sure she's a very sweet young lady." Axel grabbed Namine's hand from behind the counter and kissed it gently and Namine… giggled?!

"Your a lot nicer then Roxas." She stated sourly. I just stared at them as they stared at each other so I coughed into my hand to get their attention. What was she doing?! Axel doesn't like her! Namine doesn't like him! She just met him! Axel is to good for her. I'm not jealous of them either. We have to go. So I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"We have to go. Bye."

"Wait! Do you two want to come over tomorrow? I want you guys to meet some of my friends. They would love to meet you." Axel was playing with the hem of his shirt. Why does he look nervous?

"I don't know Axel, me and Namine have to go don't we Namine?" I said. I dragged her out of the store before she answered. We had a lot to talk about.

* * *

enjoy! reviews?


	6. The Right Moment

"What the fuck was that about Namine?" I growled._ I can't believe she would do such a thing. Wait, what exactly did she do wrong. No. It can't be._

"Roxas, what is with you today? Are you going bipolar on me or something because one minute your emo, then all happy and then the next your pissed off at me for no god dam reason unless you would like to explain why you basically dragged me out of the store. That was very rude of you! I was busy talking to Axel and you always have to ruin everything with your emo-ness! Why cant you-"

"What Namine? Go ahead and say it. I dare you!" I was basically screaming in her face. My temper was definitely way out of control but there was nothing I could do to stop myself. _I had every reason to be angry at her… or did I? What was I even angry for? She didn't do anything wrong._

Then something happened that broke my heart in half. "Why can't you just disappear? I hate you and I wish you never existed!" Then she started crying in her delicate little hands. Tears were streaming down her soft pink cheeks as she rubbed them away out of her eyes. I lifted my hand from my side to touch her shoulder passionately but she just pulled away from me and ran down the path probably back home.

_I'm so fucking stupid! Why do I feel this way though? I feel like a sledgehammer smashed my heart twice._

"Nice one Roxy. Real nice." _Axel! He was the cause of it all. He made me feel anger towards her. But why? Why am I so angry? _Axel just shook his head. He seemed to be watching the whole thing like it was some fricking Disney movie.

"Aren't you supposed to be working? Mind your own business once in awhile." I crossed my arms as I waited for a response.

"I'm on break, and what was that little episode about? You really shouldn't argue with your cute little sis-" I cut him off because I'm rude like that. "First of all, I said mind your own business. Second, she's not my little sister, she older then me, and third, you're the reason behind all of this! You started this whole mess." Now I was really confusing myself.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" He gave me a questioning look that really through me off guard. I started blushing when I realized what this whole mess was really about. I was falling. Falling In love with a guy I just met a couple of days ago! I was getting jealous because my sister was flirting with him and he was flirting back. I was being selfish like always. I wanted him all to myself. _He's so fucking hot though._

And then he caught me staring into his eyes. And I had caught myself to because down south, my pants were just a little to tight. You would never believe me if I told you how red my face was. It was tomato red. Red as red can get. It was dark bloody red. Okay. I think you get the point, but it was red. I don't know if Axel noticed my 'problem' but I'm sure he would soon look down if I kept looking that way! Dammit Roxas, look up! You make it so obvious. I quickly covered and looked up noticing he really didn't care or notice. I don't know which one because he acted like nothing happened.

"Look… I'll make it up to you. You don't have to tell your sister about tomorrow but I want you to come, I want you to meet the rest of my friends. You can show up around twelve if you want, an hour before everyone else does. We can also work on some science homework together. Well, I need help. Heh."

Well that was certainly unexpected from a jackass like him.

"Umm sure. And I finished my homework but I don't mind helping you. Sorry about earlier. I'm just a little confused right now, that's all." I stared at my shoes like a little kid would if they were getting yelled at because they did something wrong.

"Uhh great! You wont regret it. And I'm sorry too. So…what was that whole thing about anyways?" He gave me one of those grins again. One of those smiles that are somewhat devious and you feel like your hiding something from someone but they already know what it is and you don't know they know. It's a hard-to-explain type of grin. _His smile is so frickin' hot though! Ugh…why do I say things like that?_

"Nothing, look, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow then I guess." I smiled back. It was sort of one of those forced smiles because I really wasn't in the mood to do so right now. Sure Axel and me get along pretty well but what about my sister? The one that wishes I was dead right now. I don't have any right to call Axel or anyone else a jackass considering I'm a huge one.

* * *

"Namine? Are you here?" I questioned hoping for a response. I push opened Namine's door to her bedroom. The walls were still white with nothing on them except small drawings that she makes every once in a while. I guess you could say she's a lot more artistic then me and she runs like the super hero flash, on fire. She didn't really want to join the track team at first but mom forced her to do it since she doesn't do any other sports. As for me, I don't play anything either but I go out with my friends to go skateboarding almost everyday. Well, that was before I came to twilight town.

"Are you here Nam?" I yelled as I scanned the room in search for her. She didn't seem to be in her room so I looked everywhere else for her and couldn't find her.

I sighed then ran back down stairs, propped my feet up on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch, feeling under the couches for the remote. Turning the television on low, I grabbed the nearest blanket and rapped it around myself and closed my eyes. After that, I knew I couldn't stay awake much longer.

* * *

_Bam!_

"Hi jerk!" _Great_. Namine was home. Namine wasn't the one to curse much.

"Hey, where were you?" I asked sweetly. I really did feel bad about what I said earlier at the mall.

I could tell she was still really upset with me about earlier today just by the way she slammed the door, stomped up to her room, and slammed her bedroom door even harder then the front door.

"I stayed at Kairi's house. We got some homework done and talked about brothers who don't care about their sisters!"

I sat up and walked up to her door so I could talk to her face to face. Turning the doorknob and creaking the door open, I could see her face planted into the pillow.

"Hey look, I wanted to apologize earlier for freaking out on you. I guess I was just jealous and shouldn't have screamed at you like that. I'm such a jerk and a bad brother." I rubbed her back gently but she spooked the crap out of me when she sat up suddenly and didn't glare but just gave me one of those 'looks'.

"Jealous? Over Axel?" She grinned. She gave me a very quick hug and kissed me on the cheek. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I was flritting with him and everything like every other guy but oh my god! You have a crush on him. How cute. You have such good taste! I'm so proud of you. I have to go call Kairi!"

"What? No! I don't have a crush on him. He's just a good friend I met in school." I started blushing madly.

Namine ran out of the room to go tell Kairi about my so-called crush. I could here her talking and then giggling and laughing while hearing muffled words and the word 'Axel' thrown in there a couple of times. Then I heard Namine call for me from the kitchen so I got up and walked down stairs. I crossed my arms as she just kept giggling as Kairi talked on the other line.

"Kairi wants to know if you ever had gotten hard just thinking about him." Namine half giggled the sentence out.

My face got RED. I staggered backwards and knocked a cup off the counter and it shattered to pieces. I stammered out the words, "W-what?!!"

"I think that's a yes." I could hear Kairi screaming like Namine would when she sees a really hot guy with a built body. I just slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand. Namine handed me the phone as I just looked at it and put it up to my ear cautiously.

"So I heard that you have a crush on a pyromaniac redhead. Trust me on this. Axel totally has the hots for you." I could hear Kairi ruffling papers and things around. "Give me your address." _What? Why did she want my address?_

"Why do you want that? I don't even really know you. Yea, you and my sister are friends and all but I don't think"

"Look Roxas, if you want this to work out between you and Axel just give me your address so I can come over and talk to you," she stated.

"Fine," I finally gave into her.

* * *

"Roxas! Namine's at the door! Go answer it please!" Namine yelled from the bathroom.

I ran down the flight of steps very eager to meet one of Namine's new friends from the track team. Of course track had just started for Namine but was ending soon for everyone since school was ending. Even though I just got here, I couldn't wait until summer break. Go swimming, eat all I want, stay up late, watch movies and have awesome parties.

When I finally got to the door, I wasn't expecting to see two red heads. A female about my height who had extremely beautiful blue eyes had a hand around the other read heads waist. She also had dark brownish red hair that was shoulder length and was the average size of a teenage girl. Not to tall and not to skinny and her light pink dress just made her flawless. She reminded me a lot of my sister.

The other redhead was a male much taller then the girl standing next to him. He had bright red hair that was tied back into a messy ponytail. His eyes stood out the most from the rest of him. Tattooed underneath of them were upside down teardrops and his soft pink lips just made his facial features attractive. He had his right arm draped around the girl hanging loose while the other had been holding flowers out to me.

"You must be Roxas. I'm so glad to finally meet you! I'm Kairi and this is my older brother Axel. Well, I've heard that you two have already met. Is Namine home?" She asked as she took her arm off of Axel's waist and looked inside scanning the place.

I was lost at words. My brain was so confused that it couldn't keep up with the rest of my body. _Axel's sister? Kairi's brother? Namine's friend is his… sister?! Why didn't I know? Well technically I just met Kairi so I wouldn't have known that he even had a sister._

"Are you gonna take 'em or what?" I looked back at Axel and realized that he was still holding the flowers out for me.

"Oh! Uhhm. Thanks but why did you give me these?" I asked blushing a little. I mean giving a guy flowers is just… odd. I set the flowers down on the end table next to Namine's purse.

"Well I wanted to apologize about butting into your conversation and make it up to you. I mean we did just meet the other day and all and I didn't want to ruin our friendship all ready." He brushed a hand through his hair nervously. I smiled at him thinking how cute he was but before I could react Namine came running down the stairs and tackled Kairi to the floor. Axel and me just laughed at the glare Kairi sent her.

"Well I guess me and Kairi will be heading out then." Namine said as she grabbed her purse off the end table.

Axel and me both gave a questioning look at them and both said "What?"

"Oh Kairi, me and a couple of other people are going to the movies and girly things that you guys wouldn't want to do. Axel, make yourself at home and Roxas, be good. We'll be back in about three hours. Have fun you two!" Namine gave me quick peck on the cheek like she always does and they both headed out the front door locking it shut leaving me alone with Axel for a couple of hours. My heart was pounding like crazy ever since he first came in the door and now my boyish hormones wouldn't stop from making my stomach do flips and have that butterfly feeling.

"Wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow. I guess we can do some homework while I'm here today for three hours." Then Axel whistled. "Nice place you've got here. Are your parents rich or what?" Axel seemed to be making himself at home since he sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Well I don't really have a dad and my mom works full time and is always on business trips. She's actually on one right now. She won't be back until next month unfortunately. What about you? What is your family like?" I was really curious about Axel's family.

Axel started pushing back the cuticles of his fingers before starting to talk about his family. "I never really met my parents since I was really young when they past away. They both died in a car crash but luckily I had my uncle Cid to take care of Kairi, my older brother Reno and me. Once Reno was old enough to take care of both us with out the help of uncle, we moved here to Twilight Town and have lived here ever since. I'm really glad I moved here too because I never would have met Demyx, Zexion and all my other really great friends."

"I'm glad you moved here too Axel because I never would have met you." I guess you could say the words just slipped out of my mouth but I was glad I had said it because I wasn't expecting him to give me a nice long hug. It felt good too.

Axel broke the silence after the hug by asking, "You got any food? I'm starving!" I laughed. _That Axel._

* * *

"This is so confusing!" Axel finally admitted that he wasn't able to finish his biology homework. "Can't you just let me copy your work and we can get this over with?" Axel stole my finished homework out of my hands and copied the rest of the answers onto his paper. "There! Now we can do something useful instead of that crap."

"Don't go blaming me when you fail your next test Axel!" I picked up the TV remote and switched it to some cartoons.

"I don't really matter. Schools almost over anyway and we can hang out every single day at your place since its awesome!" Axel shook my shoulders in such excitement like a little kid would do.

"Why not your place." I asked.

"Or my place what ever. Oh! I can't wait till tomorrow. Your gonna have so much fun. I'll pick you up around…ten? Is that okay?" He started writing on my hand with pen. It turned out to be his cell phone number and his home phone number.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said. "So what do you want to do now?" He didn't respond for a while so I looked up at his face and saw he was staring at me with those beautiful green eyes and I couldn't resist any longer. I was about to tell him how I felt when he pushed me down onto the wooden floor and caused me to hit my head pretty hard but I didn't really care at that moment because before I couldn't even think about what was going on his face was nearly inches away from my own. My breathing started to become intense and I was taking in not as much oxygen as I should have.

"Hmm I can think of a couple of things," Axel responded to the question I merely forgot seconds ago. Axel then crashed his lips down onto mine as I tangled my fingers into his ruby red hair. The first kiss was short but the sensation of it was incredible. _I kissed AXEL! Oh my fucking god! That was amazing!_ "Not bad shorty." Axel commented before I leaned up for another one. This time I wasn't expecting his tongue to dive into my mouth feeling around tasting. Hopefully I didn't have like bad breathe. I was curious myself so I too stuck my tongue into his mouth feeling his teeth and wrestling his tongue. The thing I wasn't expecting him to do was to stick his hands down the back of my pants and squeezing my ass. I protested and pulled back away from kissing him for just a second before sticking my hands up Axel's shirt to get a good feel of him. Axel flinched a bit and I got scared thinking that he didn't want me to do that so I pulled my lips away from our very passionate kiss and took my hands away too.

"Jeez Roxas, your hands are freezing!" Axel laughed out then started to get up from the floor. He stuck out his hand for me to grab and took it expecting him to just stop what we were doing all together but as soon as he pulled me up from the floor, he dove in for another kiss. "You have no idea…how long…I've wanted to do this." He panted out. All I could hoarse out was a 'me too.' He started pushing me backwards until I hit the wall with a very loud thump. One of the pictures that was hanging above right above me on the wall fell down and thumped me right on the head.

"Owww," I managed to spit out.

Axel was god dam laughing at me even though he was apologizing like a mad man. He started kissing me again but I just wasn't in the mood anymore. "Can we sit down? I have a really bad headache."

"Are you okay Rox?" He asked kissing me on the cheek lovingly. He went to the kitchen as I went to take a seat on the couch turning the television back on. Axel returned with a nice cold ice pack and gently put it on my head. "I'm sorry about that. I hope your okay."

"I'm fine. Thanks Axel." I said. "I really do like you by the way." I smiled at him and gave him a nice long hug.

"I really like you too Rox." Axel said returning the hug. "Get some rest, it might help your headache a bit." Axel laid my head back onto his lap and let my feet dangle over the side of the couch over the arm. He played with my hair not saying a word until I started getting really tired and fell asleep on top of him taking in his scent with every breath I took.

* * *

"Were back!" Namine yelled as Kairi told her to hush and pointed to the two figures that happened to be Roxas and Axel curled up on the couch with Roxas laying on top of Axel chest breathing very lightly like a small child would do. Kairi and Namine adored the scene in front of them and quietly whispered words to each other.

"Do you think its okay for Axel to stay the night? If its not any trouble." Kairi asked sweetly.

"Its fine. Roxas is going to your house tomorrow anyway so it shouldn't be any trouble at all." Namine smiled sweetly.

They hugged each other before Kairi headed out the door with a small wave good bye. Namine locked the door quietly and tip toed back upstairs careful not to wake the couple on the couch.


	7. AN

A/N- the reason im posting one of these is to ask all of you viewers if i should really continue with this story that im currently stuck on right now or to start a new akuroku story...i dont know what to do. Please give me some help if you could. i would greatly appriciate it. If you would like me to continue this story, can you please tell me how it could improve any? thank you. -blusky07


End file.
